User blog:The Saints Jigglypuff/Planned Battles
Hello everyone, I am the Saints Jigglypuff, A newcomer in this Death Battle Wikia. Some of you might know me as the guy who Autoconfermed forgot to give me permission and couldn't edit anything. Lucky for me, I been granted and now ready to start my day in work. I might not be the fastest and much like Death Battle, Start off with Short Bio first before the full bio + battle, But you know what they say: No time like a few break time as long the job is done. :) Completed Battle Season 1 DB Chara vs Purple Guy.png|Chara vs Purple Guy|link=Chara vs Purple Guy DB Knuckles vs Black Panther.png|Knuckles vs Black Panther|link=Knuckles vs Black Panther DB Pan vs Buttercup.png|Pan vs Buttercup|link=Pan vs Buttercup DB King K Rool vs Ridley.png|King K. Rool vs Ridley|link=King K. Rool VS Ridley DB D.Va vs Tron Bonne.png|D.Va vs Tron Bonne|link=D.Va vs Tron Bonne DB Arthas vs Nightmare.png|Arthas vs Nightmare|link=Arthas vs Nightmare DB Bubsy vs Blinx.png|Bubsy vs Blinx|link=Bubsy vs Blinx DB Cyberdemon vs Nemesis.png|Cyberdemon vs Nemesis|link=Cyberdemon vs Nemesis DB Jigglypuff vs Monkey Pink.png|Jigglypuff vs Monkey Pink|link=Jigglypuff vs Monkey Pink DB Ganondorf vs Kai.png|Ganondorf vs Kai|link=Ganondorf vs Kai DB Carmelita Fox vs Kitty Katswell.png|Carmelita Fox vs Kitty Katswell|link=Kitty Katswell VS Carmelita Fox DB Protagonist vs Duke Nukem.png|Protagonist/The Boss vs Duke Nukem|link=The Boss VS Duke Nukem DB Goro vs Grievous.png|Goro vs General Grievous|link=General Grievous Vs. Goro DB Chameleon vs Q.png|Chameleon vs Q (Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter)|link=Chameleon vs Q DB Lucina vs Xianghua.png|Lucina vs Chai Xianghua (Fire Emblem vs Soul Calibur)|link=Lucina vs Xianghua Planned Battle Ask first for Permission = * Gotten Permission = + Permission Rejected = - Adopted for Future Death Battle = % Adopted due to being under constructed for over years = & Season 1 DB Season 1 Finale.png|??? vs ??? (??? vs ???) *Season 1 Finale* Season 2 DB Atrocitus vs Red Hulk.png|Atrocitus vs Red Hulk (DC vs Marvel) Rage and Anger in Red DB Raphael vs Elektra.png|Raphael vs Elektra (TMNT vs Marvel) Rebelian Anti-Hero Sai Users DB Cortex vs Ripto.png|Dr. Neo Cortex vs Ripto (Crash Bandicoot vs Spyro) Enemies of Former Sony Superstars DB Default vs Bangalore.png|Default vs Bangalore (Fortnite vs Apex Legends) Battle Royal Heat-Packer DB SMG4 Mario vs Deadpool.png|Mario vs Deadpool (SMG4 vs Marvel) Internet 4th-Wall Breaking Superstar DB ARIA vs Triborg.png|ARIA vs Triborg (Killer Instinct vs Mortal Kombat) Cybernetic Intelligent Humanoid Fighter DB Emmet vs Builderman.png|Emmet vs Builderman (LEGO vs ROBLOX) Block-Building Construction Hero DB Mr Incredible vs Crimson Chin.png|Mr. Incredible vs Crimson Chin (Disney vs Nickelodeon) Famous Parody Superheroes DB Kazuya vs Scorpion.png|Kazuya Mishima vs Scorpion (Tekken vs Mortal Kombat) Bad Guys with Fists of Fury DB Solid Snake vs Ezio Auditore.png|Solid Snake vs Ezio Auditore (Konami vs Ubisoft) Stealthy Well Hidden Assassins DB Gordan Freeman vs Issac Clarke.png|Gordon Freeman vs Issac Clarke (Half-Life vs Dead Space) Space Survivalist against Unknown Lifeform DB Torbjorn vs Engineer.png|Torbjorn vs Engineer (Overwatch vs Team Fortress 2) Engineers in Sentry Building DB Noob Saibot vs Dark Pit.png|Noob Saibot vs Dark Pit (Midway vs Nintendo) Dark Counterpart of Heroes of Light DB Loki vs Kefka.png|Loki vs Kefka (Marvel vs Final Fantasy) Demi-Gods of Reality Warping DB Shao Kahn vs Gargos.png|Shao Kahn vs Gargos (Mortal Kombat vs Killer Instinct) Evil Main Fighting Game Antagonists DB Purple Guy vs Duck Season Dog.png|Purple Guy vs The Dog (FNAF vs Duck Season) Indie Horror Games Serial Killers DB AVGN vs Scott Pilgrim.png|Angry Video Game Nerd vs Scott Pilgrim (Cinemassacre vs Universal Pictures) Legends in World of Video Games DB Flowey vs JSaB Boss.png|Flowey vs The Boss (Undertale vs Just Shapes and Beats) Central Antagonist with absorbed deforming power! DB Dreemurr vs Cipher.png|Asriel Dreemurr vs Bill Cipher (Undertale vs Gravity Falls) The Final Antagonist of Infinite Magnitude *Season 2 Finale* Currently Work in Progress DB Archer vs Stan Smith.png|Sterling Archer vs Stan Smith% (Archer vs American Dad) Not-so-Smart American Secret Agents Need to find contestant for Talim.png|Talim (Seeking: Nature Loving Elemental Opponent) Spike (Ape Escape).jpg|Spike (Seeking: Animal-Catching Protagonist Opponent) Scrapped Battles/Battle up for adoption / = Battle adopted by another user. + = Will do a collab with. DB Jotaro Kujo vs Zohan.png|Jotaro Kujo vs Zohan/+ (Handed over to Necromercer and will help on Zohan page.) DB Gadget Boy vs Robotboy.png|Gadget Boy vs Robotboy (Battle of the Machine Boys) (Ups for Grabs if anyone wants it) DB Mulan vs Xianghua.png|Fa Mulan vs Chai Xianghua (Disney vs Namco) Female Heroes of China+ (Voted off in favor of Lucina vs Xianghua. Now up for adoption) DB Sora vs Sans.png|Sora vs Sans (Kingdom Hearts vs Undertale) Heroes against the Evil Heart (Lost Interest and couldn't find much in common. Now up for adoption) DB Raiden vs Zero.png|Raiden vs Zero (Metal Gear vs Mega Man) Cybernetic Humanoids Swordsman (Was already completed by Shadow7615)|link=Raiden (Metal Gear) vs. Zero (Mega Man X) Category:Blog posts